


What it's like

by korik



Series: A Dissertation in Memories [4]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Domesticity, Embarrassment, F/M, Naked dance, comfort in ones own skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik





	What it's like

Up and moving by 8, his brain always half a step behind his body, the metal quivering under his skin as he unattached the artificial limb with it’s fading red star, a living thing trying to escape his flesh with all the wires that snuck in and could touch his heart.

It takes him less than an hour to fine tune it, heaving it back and forth like a lazy dog, flinching when it bites him for rushing, fingertips bleeding again.

Sitting in the middle of the living room where he displaces the coffee table, he doesn’t hear the hiss and pop of the kitchen being roused by the other sleeper.

No, the only thing he notices is when a pair of bare legs brush by, toes curling, ankles twisting, and the soft sound he catches of a music player on “work out”.

His lips upturn, and his glance slides up -

He goes red, dropping the screwdriver.


End file.
